Désir irrépressible
by ilianakate
Summary: SPOILER 5x03 : petite missing scène suite à un moment casckett au 12th...


**Bonsoir tout le monde!  
**

**Je sais que vous attendez tous la suite de Tu es à moi (enfin pour ceux qui la lise), mais en attendant voici un petit OS que je viens tout juste d'écrire (donc que je n'ai pas relu ni envoyé à ma bêta pour correction, j'en profite donc pour m'excuser pour les fautes), et qui se situe au cours du 5x03.  
**

**Il s'agit d'une missing scène que vous ne devriez avoir aucune difficulté à resituer... enfin j'espère!  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser. Je l'ai écris en moins de 3/4 d'heure, donc je ne me vexerais pas si vous n'adhérez pas, mais Madoka m'a convaincu de vous le poster alors le voilà...  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !****  
**

**OoOoOooOooOoOoo  
**

**Désir irrépressible**

Elle avait su avant même de reprendre le chemin du 12th que ce serait difficile, mais elle s'était armée de courage, en se répétant comme un mantra qu'elle avait réussi à se maîtriser pendant 4 ans avant de craquer. Mais voilà, à présent, chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait trop proche de lui, chaque fois que son odeur boisée et terriblement masculine l'entourait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus et se perdre dans un baiser sans fin. Et la seule façon de se contenir, était de rester occupée. En permanence. Et elle priait pour avoir beaucoup d'occupation, parce que les tentations ne manquaient pas quand il s'agissait de Richard Castle. En secouant la tête, elle détourna le regard de son imposante stature alors qu'il continuait de farfouiller dans le tas d'immondices que nous avions rapporté du garde meubles, refusant de reconnaître la défaite.

Si elle continuait de le dévorer du regard comme elle le faisait, les gars finiraient par se poser des questions. Déjà qu'Esposito avait des soupçons. Il faut dire que chaque fois qu'il interrompait une discussion personnelle, Castle et elle lui répondait « rien » en cœur. Il y avait quand même plus discret. Agacée, elle se rendit dans la salle de conférence où elle projeta les dossiers concernant Angelica Henley. Cette femme ne leur avait pas dit toute la vérité concernant Wendell. Et elle voulait comprendre ce qu'elle leur avait dissimulé. Un infime tressaillement la traversa au moment où Castle revint armé de leurs cafés, et à nouveau, elle ressentit le désir de l'embrasser. Alors pour combattre cette impulsion chronique, elle le bombarda d'informations concernant Angelica. Suivant son raisonnement, il étaya ses propos, et comme à leur habitude, ils finirent par terminer les phrases de l'autre, leur esprit fonctionnant comme un seul.

Stimulés par cette symbiose intellectuelle, galvanisés par la passion de leur échange, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, comme si leurs corps répondaient à un signal silencieux, et bientôt, ils furent si proches de l'autre que leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et que la chaleur de leurs deux corps fusionna. Et la magie opéra de nouveau, les isolants dans une bulle hermétique à tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, leurs yeux exprimaient tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se dire de vive voix de peur d'être surpris, et ils se rapprochaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre, l'attraction se faisant chaque seconde plus forte. Le souffle court, Kate savait qu'en cet instant, elle n'aurait pas la force de lui refuser ce baiser, et elle n'en avait pas envie, et au diable les conséquences. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas goûtés aux lèvres de son amant, et elle en avait un besoin vital.

Mais à sa grande surprise, et à sa grande frustration, elle vit le visage de Castle se fermer, et il brisa la connexion. Et presqu'avec gêne, sursautant en réalisant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, et où ils se trouvaient, ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, portant machinalement leurs tasses à leurs lèvres.

« Beau travail » marmonna-t-il en se raclant la gorge et en prenant bien soin de ne surtout pas la regarder.

« Merci » marmonna-t-elle en avalant une grande gorgée de café, levant les yeux au ciel, ignorant si c'était pour maudire son partenaire d'avoir retrouvée la raison avant qu'elle ait pu l'embrasser, ou bien pour remercier les instances supérieures de les avoir empêché de faire une bêtise. Avalant goulument son café, elle songea qu'elle ne tiendrait pas toute la journée comme ça. Elle devait faire quelque chose et vite. Et un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

« Ryan ! » hurla-t-elle en se ruant vers le bureau des gars.

« Oui boss ? » s'enquit- ce dernier en se trémoussant sur sa chaise, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour se faire hurler dessus comme ça, ce qui lui valut un sourire narquois de la part d'Esposito.

« Obtiens un mandat pour le coffre de cette chère Angelica, je suis sûre que son précieux bracelet n'a jamais quitter son appartement » lui ordonna-t-elle sans relever l'attitude puérile de ses collaborateurs.

« Ok Boss » approuva Ryan en se saisissant aussitôt de son téléphone.

« Castle et moi nous rendons immédiatement sur les lieux pour le cas où elle tenterait de déplacer le bracelet, rejoignez-nous là-bas dès que vous avez le mandat ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Ça marche ! » approuva Esposito en dardant un regard suspicieux sur les deux partenaires.

« En route Castle ! » lança Kate en se détournant vivement, gagnant l'ascenseur d'une démarche énergique.

« Ils sont bizarre en ce moment » marmonna-t-il en les suivant du regard.

« Ils ont simplement besoin de reprendre leurs marques, ça leur passera » déclara Ryan en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais… n'empêche que Castle ne lui a pas rapporté de café pour son retour… » Réfléchit Esposito en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'était peut-être sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il était fâché contre elle après l'épisode Maddox » rétorqua Ryan en pianotant impatiemment sur sa jambe alors qu'une musique d'ascenseur lui vrillait le tympan.

« Ouais… n'empêche qu'ils sont bizarre … » s'entêta Esposito en secouant la tête.

« Pas plus que d'habitude » conclut Ryan alors qu'enfin la voix du juge résonnait à l'autre bout du fil.

Loin de se douter qu'ils étaient au centre des préoccupations de leurs coéquipiers, Castle et Beckett fonçaient à travers les rues de la ville. Les yeux rivés sur son amante, Castle ne se lassait pas de détaillé son profil parfait. Et il devait reconnaître que Lanie avait raison. Elle rayonnait. Et avec une satisfaction toute masculine, il nota qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Elle était heureuse, et même si elle ne le criait pas sur le toit, n'importe quel observateur aguerrit pouvait le deviner à cette lueur qui illuminait son regard, où bien à ce sourire quasi imperceptible qui étirait ses lèvres. Oui, Kate Beckett rayonnait de bonheur, et cela lui allait divinement bien.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » l'interrogea-t-elle sans quitter la route des yeux alors qu'elle s'engageait dans une ruelle déserte.

« Je pense que tu es divinement belle, et que je crève d'envie de t'embrasser » déclara-t-il spontanément sans la quitter du regard.

Dans un soupir, entre le grognement et le gémissement, Kate exécuta un créneau serré, coupa le moteur, et avant que Rick comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva bâillonné par les lèvres douces et chaudes de sa compagne. Passant en mode pilote automatique, il l'entoura de ses bras et la tira vers lui, leur tirant un gémissement de satisfaction lorsque la poitrine de la jeune femme s'écrasa contre son torse. Le baiser était avide, passionné, fougueux, affamé et tendre à la fois, et surtout il était sans fin. C chacun d'eux tentait d'en prendre le contrôle, et ce n'est que lorsque leurs poumons les brûlèrent qu'ils daignèrent y mettre un terme, conservant pourtant le contact entre leurs bouches qui continuèrent de se caresser tendrement. Finalement, un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Kate, et lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans l'océan bleuté du regard de son partenaire.

En se mordant la lèvre, elle laissa ses mains redessiné les traits virils, tandis que Castle traçait des cercles sur ses hanches de la pulpe de ses pouces. Les yeux dans les yeux, bouches contre bouches, souffles confondus, ils savourèrent ce moment, sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir y mettre un terme et revenir à leur enquête. Pleine d'énergie après cet intermède sensuel, Kate offrit un baiser esquimau à son écrivain avant de reprendre sagement sa place, se demandant combien de temps elle tiendrait avant d'avoir à nouveau envie d'enfreindre les règles qu'elle avait elle-même mises en place.

« Voilà ce que j'avais en tête en parlant de dette… » souffla finalement Castle alors qu'elle reprenait le chemin du loft huppé d'Angelica.

« Dois-je en déduire que ma dette est payée ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en arquant un sourcil impertinent dans sa direction.

« Disons que c'était un premier acompte acceptable, mais qu'il va me falloir plusieurs versements pour m'estimer dédommager lieutenant ! » rétorqua-t-il en faisant tressauter ses sourcils.

Complices, ils échangèrent un regard brûlant au moment où Kate se garait enfin au pied de l'immeuble qu'ils commençaient à bien connaître.

« Et de quel genre de versement parlons-nous ? » s'enquit-elle en plantant un regard intense dans celui de son partenaire.

« En nature évidemment ! » répliqua-t-il immédiatement en la couvant d'un regard brûlant.

« Et je suppose que ces versements vont s'étaler dans le temps ? » continua-t-elle en faisant courir une de ses mains sur la cuisse musclée de Castle.

« Je pense que nous pouvons parler d'années lieutenant… » approuva Castle en venant mêler ses doigts à ceux de sa muse sur sa cuisse.

Kate s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle vit la voiture des gars se garer devant le sienne. La récréation était terminée. Sur une dernière caresse audacieuse qui laissa Castle bouche bée, elle sortit de la voiture, son masque de flic de nouveau en place.


End file.
